1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a chewing gum which provides instantaneous cooling and immediate intense sweetness and a process of making that composition. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a chewing gum which includes a solid whose surface is sanded with crystals of a sugar alcohol having a negative heat of solution.
2. Background of the Prior Art
One of the sweeteners employed in the manufacture of chewing gums is xylitol. Xylitol, although a non-cariogenic sweetener, leaves little unfavorable aftertaste and simulates the texture and chewing characteristics of conventional cariogenic chewing gums. As taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,593 and 3,914,434, xylitol not only possesses non-cariogenic properties but has substantially the same sweetening power as conventional cariogenic-producing sugars. Moreover, xylitol is highly soluble in water and possesses a relatively large negative heat of solution and is thus capable of producing significant cooling effects in the mouth.
A recent development in the chewing gum arts has been the development of chewing gums which impart intense cooling flavor upon initial contact in the mouth. To effectuate this feeling compounds well known for their physiological cooling effect on the skin and the mucous membranes of the mouth have been employed in such chewing gums. A particularly favored compound in this application is menthol. Menthol and other like materials, although imparting cooling effect to the mouth, also emit very strong undesirable odor and bitter taste. This is caused by the high volatility of menthol and like additives.
The above remarks establish a need in the art for a sweetener which provides the advantages of strong sweetening effects, the absence of exposure to cariogenic agents and, most importantly, high intense cooling effect without attendant undesirable odor and flavor.
Sweetening agents are employed in confectioneries, including chewing gums, as internal components. Sweetening agents, however, have also been employed as surface additives to confectionaries. Molded jellies and pastries are often “sanded” with sugars. Sugar sanding of these confectioneries provide an attractive appearance, keep molded pieces from sticking together during production and enhance initial sweetness.
Sanding of chewing gums, however, has not been practiced in the prior art. This is not to say that sugar coating of chewing gums is unknown in the art. “Dusting” of chewing gum has been practiced in the past. Sanding and dusting are distinguished processes in the confectionary arts. Dusting is defined as the application of a uniform coating of fine powder particles to a surface, such as the surface of a chewing gum stick. Sanding, on the other hand, involves the embedding of solid crystals below the surface of the confectionary, such as a chewing gum solid. Sanding, by definition, consists of making fine sugar crystals which adhere to the surfaces of the products by moistening them beforehand using techniques known in the art, such as by applying dry steam, or a hot solution of gum arabic or maltodextrin to the surface, and then subsequently drying the products.
Whereas dusting provides a uniform height of fine particles, sanding, involving as it does random penetration of the surface, results in contact with solid particles of varying height and thus different concentration of the particles.
Not only has there not been any sanding of chewing gum in the prior art; indeed, there has never been sugar alcohol sanding of any confectionary in the prior art. Although the inventors can only speculate as to the reason for this absence, they believe it is because sugar alcohols have a high degree of hydroscopicity.
Another distinction between dusting and sanding is that dusted particles are far smaller, resulting in higher surface areas per unit volume than the larger particles employed in sanding. This results in shorter duration of the effect of dusted particles than sanded particles.
The above remarks establish the need in the art for a sanded chewing gum, providing intense initial cooling accompanied by corresponding intense flavor provided by intense sweeteners.